<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Choni one-shots by RoyalGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627292">The Choni one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalGreen/pseuds/RoyalGreen'>RoyalGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Toni Topaz, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Office, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalGreen/pseuds/RoyalGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I decided to make multiple chapters of one-shots inspired by the episodes and some of the predictions I saw on twitter. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom &amp; Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small one shot about the office scene. I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is something that was in my head for some days. Enjoy.<br/>Its my first time writing a fic, so if you like it let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Office</h1><p> </p><p>It was the first day of the week, a beautifully sunny day for a workday. Toni was just getting off her bike at the parking lot of her office when her phone started vibrating, notifying her of new text messages. Her teen self wouldn’t give any mind. She used to be a member of many of those party group chats that would spam her all day, but a lot of things have changed since. Unnecessary text messages were less likely to happen. So, she knew that whatever the messages were, they must be important.</p><p>She looked at her phone and she was surprised to see that indeed it wasn’t a text message but a phone call from her very own office. She frowned and started walking towards her office with slow steps trying to think of various of possible scenes; “Did someone break in into my office?”, “is Hiram threating me now?”. She looked around the parking lot and saw her secretary’s car parked just a few lots next to her bike. “Jessie would have used her own office number to call me”. As she got closer to her office’s building something shiny caught her eye. It was her favourite car. The beautiful, well preserved antique red impala. There is only one person in this town or maybe even possibly in this whole country who owns a car just like that.</p><p>She started walking faster towards the building of her office realising who must be messing around inside her office. When she got inside, she saw Jessie standing up from her sit. “Ms. Topaz I tried-“Toni interrupted her walking faster towards the door of her office “I know Jessie, don’t worry, thank you”. She opened the door, and her assumptions became reality. Cheryl was sitting at her office chair, sketching inside Toni’s agenda.</p><p>Toni: "Cheryl? what are you doing here?"</p><p>Cheryl: “Finally, you are here. I came to see if my money went to waste, did you find any teachers?"</p><p>Toni frowned. A little disappointed with Cheryl’s reason of her visit. She closed the door behind her and walked across the room to stand just in front of her office. It was weird to see someone sitting on her chair, but for some reason it didn’t feel the same with Cheryl.</p><p>Toni: "I promise you, your money did not go to waste and we are still working on that. In the meantime, Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead and I volunteered to teach there”.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cheryl: "What? Since when do they have a degree in education? Toni, that’s not what I expected when you said you have a plan."</p>
  <p>Toni: "They don't and neither do I, it’s just temporary. We need to slow down Hiram taking over Riverdale until we find a solution. Trust me, it’s going to work”.</p>
  <p>Cheryl: "and what exactly do you teach?"</p>
  <p>Toni: "Well, Kevin is the only licensed teacher, so he took most of the classes that based on my studies I would have been qualified enough to teach. The only spot remaining was the coach job for the vixens."</p>
  <p>Cheryl: "are you seriously implying that you, a pregnant woman, will be coaching a bunch of noisy teens, while also being a social worker and a bartender? You play a very dangerous game Toni."</p>
  <p>Something in Toni woke up “she knows I am a bartender?”.</p>
  <p>Toni: "We used to be vixens, remember? And yes, I am willing to do that until we find a replacement. I would do anything to keep my promise”.</p>
  <p>Cheryl: "Do you have the Vixens schedule?"</p>
  <p>Toni: "Yes, why?"</p>
  <p>Cheryl: "I am not going to let the vixens get coached by a pregnant woman. They need someone who can put them on their toes, and I will not let the title of the vixens get any more ruined. Also, whoever is teaching art can go and do something else, I will take over."</p>
  <p>Toni: "I am confused, are you doing this for me or for the vixens?"</p>
  <p>Cheryl: " I am doing this for the sake of my money"</p>
  <p>Toni: "Sure... Well, I am glad that you want to help. You have done so much and without you we wouldn’t have been able to do the first step to save Riverdale. Thank you, Cheryl, really. I will text Kevin to let you know about the Art class schedule”.</p>
  <p>Cheryl stays silent for a moment until...</p>
  <p>Toni: "as much as I like seeing you behind my last name plate sitting on my chair, I really have to work now, did you want something else?"</p>
  <p>This made Cheryl blush and Toni suddenly felt a wave of pride and hope.</p>
  <p>Cheryl: "Uhm no. That is all for now. I want to be informed about everything that’s happening in that school and the plan. You will be expecting more visits from me”.</p>
  <p>Cheryl stood up, making her way towards the door.</p>
  <p>Toni: "Okay, I will let my secretary know that"</p>
  <p>Cheryl: "No need"</p>
  <p>Toni: "No need?"</p>
  <p>Cheryl: "She got a little taste of the HBIC earlier. I am not someone who needs to get permission to enter offices. Especially yo-.  in Riverdale. Tootles!"</p>
  <p>By the time Cheryl left, Toni immediately felt a sense of regret for ending the conversation and making the redhead leave. But as much as she wanted to stay all day just listening to the voice of her ex and smiling at her attempts of challenging her with her attitude, she really had to work. She sat down on her chair, still warm from Cheryl’s body heat, and opened her agenda on today’s date. Her eyes winded when she saw what Cheryl had been sketching before her arrival. It was a perfect detailed sketch of a woman’s vulva, not sure if it was hers or someone else’s, with the sidenote “it’s beautiful isn’t it?”. Toni chuckled and went to her window, hopping for a clear view of Cheryl’s car and indeed she had. She quickly picked up her phone and texted the redhead.</p>
  <p>From Toni: “yes, it is”</p>
  <p>She saw Cheryl getting into the car and searching inside her bag for her phone. “She must have heard my text message”. Cheryl locked off her phone and smiled bright at Toni’s message, not slightly aware that Toni was looking at her. It was that moment that Toni realized that what she had with Cheryl seven years ago is far from over.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a one-shot prediction of episode 508. I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello hello! There is no new episode this week, so I wanted to help a bit with the waiting. Enjoy!<br/>Let me know if you like it! I love reading your comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Rain</h1><p>„Toni!“ Cheryl shouted from between the hallways.</p><p>Toni didn’t stop, she kept rushing for the big entrance door. She expected for Cheryl’s butler to open the door for her, but he didn’t. He must have heard his boss calling after her, Toni thought. “Ms. Topaz, Ms Blossom would like to-” she heard him saying but Toni didn’t care anymore; she pushed the big entrance door open by herself and instantly saw the heavy raining. She did expect a rainy weather today, but not a downpour. She cursed herself for taking her motorcycle for her way to Thornhill and felt a lot of regrets at the same time. First, her brilliant idea to come and see Cheryl thinking there is still something between them, second, spending 7 years thinking 24/7 about Cheryl and third, her fabulous idea for taking the motorcycle without checking the damn weather app. She was furious. She walked to her motor vehicle and just before she took the helmet from the sit, Cheryl was at the doorway. “Toni please, don’t go, listen to me”. Toni stayed silent, already drenched from the rain. She did not want to look at Cheryl. She feared that if she does, she will have a breakdown and that is something she definitely didn’t want to happen. Not in front of Cheryl while she had another woman in her house.</p><p>Cheryl looked at Toni unclasping the belt of her Helmet while not paying any attention to what she said. She started walking towards her, leaving the doorway and its shelter from the rain. When she stepped into the rain, not giving any mind of her thousands of dollars outfit, a bigger wave of worry crashed her now that she witnessed how heavy the rain was. “There is no way I am letting her leave in this rain, not with or without a baby in her belly”, she thought. She was now only a few steps away from Toni noticing that she was struggling with the claps of her Helmet. “Toni, you can’t ride in this weather, please, come inside and let me explain. Its not what you think it is” and before Cheryl wanted to say more, Toni snapped “It’s not what I think it is? And what is it? The curse? This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? To leave your past behind and with it your high school ex too. You didn’t know how to tell me to move on from you and you invented this whole curse shit story to justify yourself keeping me out of your life. And it works. I am getting out of your life as soon as possible, Cheryl, don’t worry.” Toni finally managed to unclasp the belt as she finished talking, still not looking at Cheryl. “The kiss was unexpected, she kissed me, I didn’t kiss her back. It meant nothing to me." Cheryl managed to say. “The curse-“ Cheryl sniffed “It’s not made up.” Her voice getting deeper. She felt like she was losing her voice. The emotions were too much, but she needed Toni to know the truth. “I have been-.” Her voice started breaking. “Devasted for the past 7 years. Everything I tried to do for this town, burned down.” she swallowed “I want to protect you” she whispered. She wanted to say more but her voice gave up on her. She felt like she couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Toni turned around and looked at Cheryl’s swollen eyes and her heart fell. “Cheryl, you are already hurting me.” She saw how Cheryl’s expression changed to confussion. “Every second I am not with you is hurting me. I have been hurting for seven years” Toni signed. She raised her helmet to finally wear it until Cheryl rapidly took it and threw it above the motorcycle on the grass. Toni frowned and her eyes followed the helmet. “Cher-“ was the last thing Toni managed to say before Cheryl turned her head and sealed their lips. It reminded them both of their first kiss at the sisters of quiet mercy. Same taste. Same desperation. “I am sorry, please forgive me” Cheryl whispered just above Toni’s lips. Toni responded with a kiss, but Cheryl pulled back seconds in. “I never stopped loving you, Toni” she whispered on Toni’s lips while staring at her eyes. One hand was on Toni’s little back now and the other was rubbing circles on the side of her baby bump. Toni felt calm and was about to seal their lips again, but it looked like Cheryl wanted to say one more thing. “I love you” and with that Cheryl leaned in again to kiss her. They kissed passionately until they got interrupted by someone shutting a car’s door. Both didn’t dare to move from their position and followed the sound with their heads. They saw Minerva getting out of the parking lot and driving past them, but before she accelerated, she rolled down her window. “Ms. Blossom, my apologises. I didn’t realise there was someone else in your life. It was my pleasure doing business with you, but that would be our last negotiation.” She was about to roll up her window until she rolled it back down and stared at them, still hugging each other, “One little advice, you will get sick if keep staying soaked outside. Have a good day” and with that she left. Neither of the girls commented on it. Toni sealed their lips again, feeling a drop of jealousy rising inside her. Cheryl opened her mouth more letting her lover’s tongue explore the inside of her mouth and pulled back when she felt Toni trembling. She didn’t want to stop kissing her. She missed her so much, but as she was rubbing her baby bump, she felt a wave of responsibility. She couldn’t stop smiling regardless. “In my" peck "hot" peck "jacuzzi" peck "immediately” and took Toni’s hand to lead her inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>